Untrustworthy
by Le'Mei.Beast.Mode
Summary: Takumi Ichimaru has been set as the captain of the third division his younger brothers squad. Will the others trust him? How will Rangiku react to something like this a sibling she never knew about? OC and cannon characters. DON'T OWN BLEACH!
1. Chapter 1

**Ch 1 **

**White Wolf**

The head captain sat at his throne glancing over the remaining captains of the 13 gotei. He looked up and down both rows remembering the war against Aizen. "There is and important matter at hand." the head captain spoke commanding attention with his stern voice. "A new captain for squad 3 has been selected, Takumi Ichimaru will replace Gin as third squad captain." All the standing captains looked at the head captain with respect but inside they were confused. "Now you will greet the new appointed captain….you may come in Takumi." the head captain spoke, the guards opened the door for the tall lean figure. Takumi was a pale skinned man with glasses on his face. Red eyes glowing through his glasses, his hair long and in a pony tail, a feather hanging on the side of the grey blue bangs on his head behind his ear. His captains uniform half way loss with his white captain rob over lacing the black. Feathers hung on a string attached to the sheath and hilt of his zanpakuto. He walked calmly and respectfully toward the head captain.

"Takumi Ichimaru you are here by deemed leader of the third gotei squad. Wielder of Shiori Okami. " Yamamoto said tapping his shoulder with his wooden cane, as Takumi kneeled before him. Takumi stood accepting the tasks ahead, "Yes head captain." he uttered, Toshiro was skeptical about this new captain he seemed to shrouded in himself. Soifon and Jushiro starred at him for a length of time before he was sent to line up in the row of captains beside Kenpachi who looked at him from the corner of his eye before staring straight ahead. "You are dismissed…" the head captain said tapping his cane twice on the ground. Each captain walked out one at a time, they all stared and watched as Takumi walked past them.

"You have no time to talk?" Toshiro said walking up to captain Takumi, "No unfortunately I have something to take care of." Takumi said looking at the small captain before him. "I have a feeling you all have questions to ask me, seeing as I showed up on such short notice." Takumi said pushing up his glasses, "As a matter of fact we do not see a need for you to be here at this point." Soifon stated folding her arms. "I figured as much, since Gin is my blood relative, you would have a lack of trust in me. Typical logic but not necessary it makes one feel similar to an outcast of some sort." Takumi said, they all looked at him in disgust as he mention Gin, "How so are you related to Gin Ichimaru?" Jushiro asked, "He's my younger brother of course." Takumi said smiling even though it was only going to make it worst.

"How then can we trust the sibling of a traitor?" Torshiro said utterly enraged on the inside. "I don't know and I simple don't care what you think of me as a Ichimaru." Takumi said with a small grin before walk a distance away. "My brothers errors are not my own, yet you do not see it that way do you captain Hitsugaya?" Takumi said lowering his glasses before snickering a little at Toshiro's blunt glare. "I suspected as much from you all, that's what makes it so amusing." Takumi said as he disappeared around the corner.

**R&R please I beggingn you, don't neglect this fanfic its a work in progress I just need some critisim to help me make the next chapters better.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Unwelcome

Takumi sat at his desk going over the miles of paper work before him. He needed to get himself acquainted with his lieutenant and the rest of his division. The tension is high among the captains, all of them dwelling on the fact that the third division captain was Gen's older brother. "What should we do? Surely we can allow such a thing to go on." Shunsui said tilting his hat a little, "I agree, but the head captain must have a reason for selecting him on such low terms." Toshiro said as the captains stood around the old abandoned shrine. "Yes but still he is the blood of a traitor, he could easily do the same as Gen." Jushiro said rubbing his forehead between his fingers.

"Hey Rukia!" Renji yelled running up to her in a worried state. Rukia watched eagerly awaiting him. "Hey Renji, what's the matter you seem upset about some thing?" Rukia said still keeping her tomboyish attitude. Renji took a deep breathe and readied himself, "A new third division captain was selected a day ago, and he is the brother of Gen." Renji said narrowing his eye brows at the mention of his name. "Well how do you know?" Rukia asked, "His name is captain Takumi Ichimaru." Rukia's eyes widened at the name of the captain, "You can't be serious…. Why has the head captain chosen a traitors blood relative as a new captain of the same division?" Rukia thought said, "I don't think Ichigo will be to happy about this." she said grasping her chin in thought. "Gen Ichimaru, and now Takumi Ichimaru…" Rukia ponder over the matter, the wars flashbacks racing through her mind.

Takumi was stared at viciously by everyone he walked passed even if he greeted them with a nodded of his head they never showed any hint of acknowledgement of him. Takumi expected this from the other captains but not from their subordinates. Takumi looked at the ever glowing light as he strolled through the barracks of his subordinates, each room empty no soul present. He pushed up his glasses, "Hmmm… its offal deserted around here, you could hear a pin drop. He stopped his thoughts as foot steps were echoing toward his location.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto, did you hear the news? A new third division captain was chosen yesterday." a soul reaper said running up to Rangiku. "Yes I am aware of the captain being chosen but I was never informed of the captains name." she said scratching her head with a smile. "I don't think it's a good idea that you know the captain's name right now." the soul reaper said, Rangiku raised an eye brow at his statement. "And why not?" she said putting a hand on her hip. "Well umm….you see its…his name and…." he struggled to come up with an excuse. "Come and spit it out already, your tripping over your self." she said with a slight grin on her face. The soul reaper sighed seeing as it was no use keeping it from her, "the captains name is Takumi Ichimaru, the older brother of the former captain of division three…" he lowered his head in a bow. Rangiku shook inside almost breaking down, "Lieutenant, Matsumoto are you alright?" the soul reaper asked. "uh yes, I'm fine…I just need to go and think." she said tensing up.

"Ah, you must be lieutenant Izuru Kira correct?" Takumi said looking at Kira from the corner of his eye. Kira was unsure what to say but informed the captain, that he was correct. "Yes captain, I am Izuru Kira…but sir may I ask your name?" he said questioning himself, as Takumi turned to face him it was as if Kira was looking at his former captain, the resembles was strong. "Takumi Ichimaru…older brother to your former captain Gen Ichimaru…" Takumi said with a blank stare. "Where is the rest of the squad?" Takumi asked walking passed Kira like an observant school teacher. "They are training Sir… if you would like sir I can take you to them?" Kira was uneasy with his new captain seeing as he looked just like Gen. "That would be much appreciated lieutenant Izuru." Takumi said stopping at the door of the barracks.

**Ok hows this one, I have to say the reactions of those close to Gen are a little short minded but they will be put into more detail the next chapter. R&R please and thank you bleach fans! O-o ^-^ **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Haunted

As Takumi and Kira walked toward the third division, Kajou and Shenkei watched as their new captain approached. Takumi observed his squad carefully scanning each member of the squad. "Hello, I'm your new captain… Takumi Ichimaru older brother of you former squad captain Gin." Takumi said putting his hands in his pocket well after. They looked at him in fear and hate, the pain was too much to bare for them. They struggled to say anything to him at all only glaring at him. Takumi slid a Ichimaru famous grin on his face reminding them of his authority and of Gin. "Well aren't you going to speak or dose my presents disgust you that much…" Takumi said looking at them with his crimson eyes.

Shenkei let a tear roll down her face as anger built up inside, Kajou noticed after breaking his glare with the captain. Takumi laughed at the sight of them, "This is pathetic, Gin has made you soft…well that's going to change in the next thirty seconds." Takumi said grinning evilly at the squad making them all tense up and place their hands on their zanpakuto's. "Humph, you want to fight me because of what I said or because of who I am." Takumi said glaring them down, Shenkei charged unsheathing her zanpakuto lashing out at him. Kajou and the others were not that far behind.

Takumi side stepped every attack, not even pulling out Shiori Okami. He jabbed his hand into soul reaper after soul reapers side paralyzing almost all of them. Kira could move, he was clues as to what to do, join in and get his ass handed to him or stand there like a good dog. Shenkei and Kajou were the last ones standing, breathing heavily. "You to are strong willed ones…. You may just leave an impression on me." Takumi said readying himself shifting his right foot. Shenkei and Kajou charged in a blind rage unaware that the captain had move behind them and struck both of them in the spine. They both drop in shock, as their nerves shut down in their bodies as did the others. "But filled with untamed anger, which will lead to your deaths in the future if you do not control them…did you not see that in the winter war with Souskae Aizen?" Takumi stood in the middle as bodies laid around him unmoved do to the temporary paralysis.

Rangiku sat into her room staring at the wooden floor in deep thought. _"Why…..when….." _she thought to her self. _"Gin, why did you do this, it hurts to have you gone and seen as the enemy…" , "Now…this Takumi man is here, and reminds me so much of you as if you were still here…but …its not the same, as before I can no longer hope and pray for you, or your brother…" _Rangiku tensed up, her hands grasping he uniform tight as a tear rolled down her face. "Rangiku…" Toshiro interrupted her as he stood at the door. Rangiku looked up at her captain slowly wiping away the tear, "Captain…" she softly said seeing he was concerned for her but wouldn't show it on the outside. "So, you've been informed of Gin's brother… I believe he is the same as Gin, he is hated by all the captains except the head captain…his presence just brings back pains of the war instead of comfort…" Toshiro said leaning against the door frame, he glanced at his lieutenant with a stern look in his eyes.

Rukia walked quickly to the kurosaki clinic eager to share the news. She was greeted happily by Isshin, "Rukia its so nice to see you! Come on in our home is your home." Isshin said happily moving back and forth from Rukia. Ichigo walked in the room angered at his father for his idiotic nature. "Dad lay off her!" Ichigo said through the skin of his teeth. "I have important news and I wanted to tell you both…" Rukia said rubbing her temples. They both grew silent letting go of one another breaking the sleeper hold Isshin stepped forward with a serious face.

"A new captain for squad three was chosen and his name is….Takumi…Ichimaru…" Ichigo tensed remembering his battle against Gin all to well, Isshin looked to the side in vigorous thought. "I heard who the new captain for squad three was…" Urahara said appearing out of the kitchen. "How long have you been in there?!" Ichigo yelled in shock, Shihoin was directly behind him, "it's a little odd having another Ichimaru running the third squad…" Urahara said pushing his hat up some as he walked in the room with Shihoin closely following. "We heard his name is Takumi, Gin's older brother…" Shihoin said folding her arms. "Yes…" Rukia said, "I haven't met him but the heat has turned up since his arrival and appointment as a captain…" Urahara said pulling out his fan.

Kira never moved as his body wouldn't respond as he looked at the entire squad on the ground in front of him. Takumi sighed, "Just a pitiful bunch… my work is cut out for me with these here…" he said as he walked passed Kira. He glanced at the frightened lieutenant and grinned as he walked away as if nothing happened. Kira broke his hypnosis and ran to the squad's aid. "Are you all alright?" He asked them all as he kneeled down placing his hand on Kajou's shoulder. Shenkei couldn't help but cry once again, "That bastard, toying with us." Kajou said out loud as he struggled to now avail to move.

**This chapter went a little more into detail with the feelings of those close to Gin and those who hate Takumi. R&R please only one review is discouraging. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Smiling Devil

Ichigo and everyone else stood there in thought over the matter of the new captain. "How could this be…I mean why would the head captain select the sibling of Gin of all people…" Ichigo said breaking the silence. Renji, Uryuu, Chad and Orhimie entered the room, "We heard the news of the new captain…so what's going to happen?" Uryuu asked unsure of his question. "At this we're just as stumped as you…" Urahara said fanning himself, "His smile is still branded in my mind…" Rukia said shuttering at the thought.

Rangiku walked slowly toward the large white building, the third squad captains dwelling place. She was not sure how she would handle this, she had unfinished business with Gin and wanted to know why he did this to her. She quietly entered the building looking down the long hallway observing the large pillars on the inside. She tensed in fear as she sensed immense spiritual press behind her. She turned slowly to the face of Takumi, "Can I help you with anything Liuetenant Matsumoto?" Takumi said looking down at her, his height alone scared her. "I came to see you…sir." she said, Takumi looked at her raising an eye brow. "Why would you want to see me…its Gin that you really want no question." Takumi said knowing her to well. Rangiku shook in fear, "Where is he?" She said glaring at him in anger, "I don't know…I'm not his babysitter…" Takumi said with a grin. With in seconds Rangiku had her zanpakuto to his neck and his wrist in her hand. Takumi was shocked at how fast she was but kept a straight face glaring at her with his blood red eyes. He chuckled a little bit before answering her question. "You really are interesting…lieutenant Matsumoto…" Takumi said as he stood there with her blade pressed to his throat. "Why do you care any way… he's a traitor remember, shame I'm in his shoes being treated like the devil himself unwanted…" he said looking back into her eyes.

Kira waited helping up the members of his squad stand after their beating from their captain. Shenkei was balled up against Kajou crying her eyes out. The rest of the squad stood around unsure what to do, they were stuck with the devil himself. Kira began to question his captains authority, regretting trying protect his former captain. Toshiro flash stepped in the white building where Rangiku held Takumi against his own will. "Rangiku…I know how you fill but don't let him toy with you." Toshiro said to her, "where is he…you son of a bitch!" Rangiku said pressing the blade further on his neck. Takumi laughed encouraging her to do it. "Whats holding you back… your weakness for Gin, letting my brother go so easily…and you call your self a soul reaper…" Takumi appeared next to Toshiro in the blink of an eye, leaving Rangiku standing there in shock and fear. "Then again I would have killed you if you were to kill Gin…it's a revenge thing when it comes to your family…" Takumi pushed up his glasses before placing his hands in his pocket.

Takumi walked away leaving the captain and lieutenant to them selves. "Why are you here Takumi?" Toshiro asked him. "You already know captain Hitsugaya…" Takumi said with a sly grin. Takumi drew Shiori Okami out of its sheath as his blade and Toshiro's collided. Takumi grinned at him evilly, "Typical behavior coming from you…didn't you learn from Aizen a sword filled with hate… clearly you've learned nothing…" Takumi slid back as Toshiro pushed forward, Toshiro narrowed his eye brows glaring at him furiously. "Rain over the frosted heavens!" Toshiro froze Takumi's arm solid, it was as if he was facing Gin all over again as Takumi glared at him with the same red eyes and a grin less expression.

**Thank you all for the reviews here's a good chapter, I put a previous battle in this one. Thanks again bleach fans! ^-^ **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A Wolf's Cry

Takumi glared down at Toshiro enraged on the inside. "Bare your fangs." was all Takumi said, white flames erupted around his body evaporating the ice around his arm. Toshiro jumped back barely missing the flames burning heat. They stood at a stand still for a minutes straight before Takumi spoke, "You and Gin have some unfinished business I assume…" He said clinching his zanpakuto.

_Past forgotten prologue_

_Takumi's view of the past_

It was as if it were yesterday that Gin was just my little brother. The times we had together were memorable, being a Ichimaru was normal to us and still is but now that name is hated by all who hear it. I looked at Gin his little grinning face bright with happiness and anticipation. "Takumi do you think we'll become soul reaper captains?" he asked me as we both looked at the bright stars in the night sky, "Yeah, that's what we're training for to become the greatest captains that ever lived…" I said grinning from ear to ear, "The name Ichimaru will be remembered always as a name of greatness…" I said smiling at him with a triumphant pose, we both laughed in the night. We were very young and troublesome kids always looking out for one another.

We split up for a will after we started training in the soul reaper academy. Gin went on to be one of the greatest people I know, he always inspired me even though he always looked up to me. "Takumi, we did it." those were the words I heard him say as he became a squad member. He soon showed great skill and power when he killed the fifth squads third seat. This set off an alarm that was short lived. The thing that put us apart for years was the death of our mother Shiro Ichimaru a role model to us both. She always encouraged us to do the impossible and train, she could see our dream and talked about it just as much as we did. But everything changed when a hollow the size of a human killed her.

"Takumi, where are you going?" Gin asked me, I looked at him and ruffed up his hair. "I'm going….on a trip…" I said trying not to worry him. "Are you going after the Vasto Lorde that killed mother?" he asked shocking me, he always knew what I was going to do before I did it. "Yes, but I wont be gone for long…" I said reassuring him, "Can I…" I stopped him there knowing what he was going to say. "No, you have to stay here and fulfill our dream…when I get back I want to see you wearing a captains rob…" I hugged him tight before leaving, looking back at him was the most painful thing, we needed each other but I couldn't lose him…not Gin.

_Prologue ended _

Takumi looked at Toshiro his face reminding him of Gin when they were younger. He sheathed his zanpakuto and walked away, "Your wasting my time…" Takumi said grinning one last time before leaving. Rangiku could see it in his eyes the exact reason why he was here, to find that vasto lorde and kill it, and reunite with Gin. Toshiro girded his teeth and charged, but Byakuya grabbed his wrist, "Can you not see he is in distress…" Byakuya said with a blank careless expression. "Let him be…" he said before releasing him.

Takumi was stopped abruptly by three soul reapers, Rukia, Renji and Ichigo stood before him. Urhara and Shihoin appeared behind him. "What do you want, Ichigo Kurosaki?" he asked him knowing him as the opponent of Gin. "How do you know who I am?" Ichigo said glaring at him as did everyone else. "You fought Gin did you not, siblings have strong connections I could sense his blade came into contact with yours during the war…" Takumi said giving him a slight smirk. "Is that so…" Ichigo said, "As of now Kurosaki I have no time for you, nor you Urahara Kisuke and Shihoin Yoruichi…" he said motioning his eyes toward them. "My your good with names, we didn't even have to say anything…" Urahara said tilting his hat forward some. "Ok then I just have one question then…why are you here?" Ichigo said glaring him down still. "Hmmm… nosy aren't you Kurosaki, that I can not tell you…" Takumi said, this raised suspicion. "Why not? What do you have to hide?" Rukia asked, Takumi sighed and pushed up his glasses slightly. "You don't needed to know, I doesn't concern you… or the soul society…" Takumi said before turning his back on them.

**Ok in this chapter I put in the history of Gin and Takumi as brothers. Thanks Haneru for reminding me I had to do that. R&R thanks again all my readers. 0oO **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Reasons

Rangiku stood there in thought gazing at the ground. _"Why Gin? You break my heart and you make me cry…" _she said to herself as she entered her room. Takumi looked at Ichigo one last time before walking away from the group. "Your just going to walk away like that? Why wont you talk?" Ichigo said tensing up slightly. "Maybe he's not the talking type." Urahara said putting his fan away. "Why should I talk to you…what good would that do, you'll never understand Kuorsake." Takumi said before walking away completely.

As Takumi entered his room Soi fon was leaning against the wall looking at the ground before looking up at Takumi. "Soi fon…" Takumi uttered kindly yet confused. "Takumi… I want to ask you some thing and tell me the truth…" Soi fon said walking towards him, "Why have you returned after being gone for twenty years?" she asked him folding her arms. Takumi looked away, knowing trying to lie was no use here, she could tell when he was ling, she always could. "I came back for Gin…I promised him I would return… and I came back for you." Takumi said to her placing his hand on her shoulder, Soi fon looked down and slowly moved her shoulder back, letting his hand slid off.

Second past prologue

"Takumi…" Soi fon called out running toward him. Takumi stopped and turned to her with a saddened smile. "Soi fon…" he said glancing at his child hood friend. "Where are you going?" Soi fon asked looking up at him with a fierce yet caring glare. "I'm leaving, but not for long I'll be back soon… and no you can't come either." Takumi said to her grasping her arm slightly.

"But why… are you….you know, going after the vasto lorde?" she asked him softening her glare to a mire stare. "Soi fon yes…. I have to." Takumi said to her. "No! you don't need to go after some one with revenge… that's stupid, you'll get your self killed. I wont let you…. I'll.…I'll fight you to make you stay." Soi fon said angered at him.

Takumi took a deep breath before speaking, "Take care of Gin for me." Takumi said with a smile. "No… your not going any…" Soi fon was cut off when Takumi kissed her and flash stepped out of view. Soi fon was in a state of shock for a moment, blushing wildly before she realized she had a note in her hand. She glanced down at the note for a moment before opening it. "I love you, more than you know…" the note said, "Takumi." she flipped the note over a couple times in her hands glancing over the words on the paper several times.

"_Dumb ass… I wanted to tell him how I really felt about him and he runs off to get himself killed…. Why is love so painful? Takumi…Tell me the reason why…. How can you do this to me, you break my heart and you make me cry…." _Soi fon thought to herself lightly touching her lips as tears slowly streamed down her cheeks. Tear drops soaking in the ink of the note, as she held herself tight longing for her love to return.

A few years had pasted since then and her hope was dying, her emotions were out of whack. Her statement coming true as she cried every night for Takumi, her aching heart suffering terribly. She never showed it on her face when out of her room, loving Takumi was killing her when he wasn't there to love. Soi fon became the second squad captain only to try and soften her pain, keeping her mind focused.

Present

"Whats wrong?" Takumi asked her. Soi fon didn't know what to do, her heart could finally rest and the pain was leaving her. She quickly reached up and kissed Takumi firmly and with passion, before parting her lips from his and vanishing from his sight. Takumi was shocked, slowly sitting down on his bed, he soon noticed a note in his hand.

"_**I love you…I never had the courage to tell you back then… I guess growing up with you made me realize I had strong romantic feelings for you…. I didn't think you felt the same way, until you kissed me and left…. I cried every night for you… the pain of you being gone was excruciating….you broke my heart and made me cry…" **_the note read, _**"P.S. if you leave me again I'll kill you." **_Love Soi fon.

Takumi felt a sense of relief after reading Soi fon's note. He slowly but surely drifted to sleep knowing she loved him too. Soi fon looked out her window at the night sky pondering over her previous action towards Takumi. She smiled before lightly touching her lips in triumph, she had finally shown her love for Takumi. Her heart would hurt no more, she would cry out in pain for him no longer, he had returned for her.

**R&R please and this is sort of a filler/cliff hanger to keep you guessing and the next chapter will be a cliff hanger also. The good parts are soon to come. Oh and (you break my heart and you make me cry) is from a song I just incorporated it into the story to set the mood. But please review thanks. o T_T ^-^! **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

You hurt no more

Soi fon laid in her bed staring at the wall clinching her cover tight. She had been away from Takumi for so long, her heart moved her to kiss him but it wasn't done speaking yet. Soi fon sat up slowly in her bed and looked out of the window before getting up. She grabbed her small robe and walked all the way to Takumi's room almost a quarter of a mile away but for her it was like seconds. Her heart pounded wildly against her chest as she slowly cracked his door open.

She walked quietly toward him as he lay there unaware of her presents, slowly she slid into his bed pressing her body against his, felling the warmth of his back on her chest as she wrapped her arms around his torso. She buried her face in his neck taking in his scent before lightly kissing the back of his neck. She felt more at easy, she could finally sleep with the one she loved. As her eyes slowly shut they opened quickly when she felt Takumi's hand grasp hers, she grinned before drifting off, allowing the darkness to over take her as a single tear of happiness streamed down her cheek.

Third Past Prologue

"Takumi!" Shiro called out to her oldest son. Takumi rushed in the house covered in dirt. Shiro looked her son over grinning a little at the young boy. "Yes mom?" Takumi said putting his wooden sword behind his back strap. "I have some one I'd like you to meet, Soi fon sweet heart you don't have to be shy." Shinori said turning to the child hidden behind her. Little Soi fon was shorter than Takumi, the same height as Gin. Gin rushed in wondering what his brother and mom were up to.

"Soi fon these are my boys….Takumi and Gin. Your older than Gin but you and Takumi are the same age." Shiro said moving Soi fon a little closer to Takumi and Gin. "Say hello boys…she's a little shy, make her feel welcome." Shiro said shooting a small glare at the boys. "Oh, yes um, Hi Soi fon…I'm Takumi." Takumi said striking a silly pose in front of her, Gin followed. "And I am the great Gin Ichimaruuuuu!!!!!!" Gin echoed his voice before they both laughed, Soi fon smiled before snickering a little. "You want to come out side and play, we're training to become soul reaper captains." Gin said, Soi fon nodded before Takumi grabbed her wrist. Soi fon blushed but didn't resist his pull.

Five years had pasted since then, and Takumi, Gin, and Soi fon had become inseparable. Teenagers on the loss and no other teens tried to get in their way. "Hey lets have a friendly spar." Soi fon said to Takumi. "Hey what about me?" Gin asked folding his arms unsatisfied. "I'll fight you next ok." Soi fon said readying her sword. "Alright." Takumi said tightening his grip on his sword, he slid one foot back before darting forward. Their blades clashed repeatedly before they both stopped, breathing heavily they both grinned at each other before continuing. Soi fon's sword was deflected out of her hand, Takumi held her blade in his hand smiling at her. "Gotcha." He said with a smile.

He held her sword out to her still having his friendly smile showing. Soi fon grinned at him before taking her sword back and grabbing Takumi's wrist, putting her blade to his neck. "Nope got you." she said with a triumphant smile. She retracted her blade from him and walked up to Gin blushing. "Why are your cheeks red?" Gin asked her, Soi fon glared at him. "My cheeks aren't red." she said touching her face. "You like Takumi don't you?" Gin said with a devilish grin. "No! he's my boyfriend…" Soi fon paused realizing what she said. Gin smile triumphantly, "….I mean my best friend and that's it…." She said folding her arms in frustration. Takumi blushed a little making Soi fon react the same way. "Mmmmhmm…. Right." Gin said still grinning ear to ear. "Lets just spar, ok." Soi fon said jumping back, Gin followed shortly.

Present

Gin sat on top of Los Nochas thinking about the past. He stood and walked across the roof looking out over the sand dooms of Hueco Mundo. Memories of his child hood and being with his big brother flooded his mind. "Takumi…." he said to himself looking down in shame. Takumi laid on his back looking out the window thinking of his younger brother and where he was, he looked over at Soi fon who looked in his eyes, worry written all over her face. "What's wrong?" Soi fon asked him clinching his arm tight. "Is it Gin?" she asked him looking at him as he turned his head to look at the ceiling. "Yes." he said continuing to look up, "I miss him too…I wish he didn't go with Aizen during the war… I wish he was here." Soi fon said softly. Takumi hated hearing his name, the one who turned his brother away from where he should be, giving him false hopes.

**R&R please and thank you. I thought it would be good to go through phases of their child hood and how Soi fon met Takumi and Gin. Thanks to all readers of Untrustworthy you rock! ^o^**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Unyielding pursier

Soi fon awoke in middle of the night remembering no one knew about her and Takumi. She quickly got out of the bed, glancing over at Takumi with a smirk on her face. Before leaving she lightly kissed his face waking him. Takumi turned to her, "Where are you going?" He asked her lightly grasping her arm. "I have to go back now, don't worry I wont be away from you for long." She said assuring him before he kissed her. "I love you." Takumi said to her as she backed up some to leave. "I love you too." she said before exiting the room completely.

Later in the morning Takumi walked through his squads barracks glancing at every sleeping soul in the place. He didn't make any noise or poke one of the sleeping soul reapers, he wasn't an ass hole. He quietly exited the barracks accidentally brushing Shenkei on the way out. All the members of that squad were still sore from their attempt to attack their captain. Shenkei opened her eyes slowly to the figure before her moving out of the door. Her eyes rapidly widened as she saw the back of her captain's head. She quickly got up and shook Kira and Kajou waking them abruptly.

"Wake up…the captain was just in here spying on us while we were sleep." She said griping her zanpakuto. Kajou and Kira quickly leaped out of their beds and ran to the door frame, watching as Takumi walked away slowly. "What should we do?" Kajou said leaning against the door frame. "I mean he kicked our ass once, I'm pretty sure he'll do it again…or maybe even kill us for rebelling against him…" Kajou said, Kira and Shenkei looked at him with worried eyes. "That wouldn't be allowed…no one would let him kill us like dogs." Kira said tensing up.

Takumi stopped pausing as he slightly turned his head looking at the three spying on him. He grinned at them before turning his attention back in front of him. When he looked ahead Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Urahara and Shihoin stood a few feet in front of him. "What do you want now Kurosaki Ichigo?" Takumi said pushing his glasses up slightly. Ichigo and the rest of the gang glared at him, "I still want to talk to you, even if I have to beat it out of you…" Ichigo said tensing up.

"Kurosaki!" Kira called out as he, Shenkei and Kajou rushed up to the group, they pasted Takumi catching an unyielding and harsh stare from him. "Kira?… what is it, you look like you got beat up." Ichigo said with a small grin on his face. "We were beat up….by captain Ichimaru…" Shenkei said looking behind her from the corner of her eye. Everyone glared at Takumi more intensely after this statement. "What the hell is wrong with you?… you hurt the members of your squad…your even worse than Gin…" Renji said putting his left foot in front of him. "How could you do something so cruel and unruly?" Rukia asked.

"You're not me, you don't understand… you all have happiness in the end of your struggles of life… Its not the same for everyone, some of us have to take the fall for someone else's mistake… Others are hated just for being close to some one who has betrayed others for the sake of hope…" Takumi said tensing up in his anger. "I had to fall to lose it all, but in the end it doesn't even matter… if you want to fight me, then I will not stop you…" Takumi calmed slightly easing up, "But I want to ask you this Kurosaki… did you kill my brother…did you kill the only family member I have left?" Takumi said tensing his hand on his zanpakuto. Ichigo looked at him unsure, he never did just stop and think how Takumi felt, what he went through when he found out about Gin's betrayal against the soul society.

"Yeah he did…" Renji said lying to get the fight started. Renji dashed toward Takumi but was stopped in his tracks. "Bark." White flames surrounded Takumi acting as a wall. "Very well Ichigo Kurosaki…. You've killed a portion of my heart, for that forgiveness is undeserving… it doesn't matter if Gin was a traitor, he was still my brother." Takumi flash stepped out of the flames and cut Renji down where he stood, "I wouldn't get back up if I were you…" Takumi said to Renji. He walked slowly toward Ichigo placing his zanpakuto back in its sheath. "I didn't kill your brother!" Ichigo yelled pulling his zanpakuto out. Takumi glared at him, his red eyes gleaming with hatred and of pain stricken grief.

Shenkei and Kajou charged at Takumi and cut his shoulder slightly and his arm. Takumi looked behind him at his two rebelling subordinates, a grin sliding on his face. "You raise your swords against me again?" He looked as though he never moved when Shenkei's back burst lodging a large gash on her back. Kajou dropped as a large x shaped gash appeared on his chest. The sound of Shenkei's scream as the blade burned and cut her skin enraged Urahara and Shihoin. "Scream… Benihime!" Red energy rushed toward Takumi catching him off guard. Takumi barely managed to block the attack leaving a small cut on his chest. Shihoin rushed at him, striking at him with a series of attacks. Takumi blocked almost everyone with an exception of ten landing. Takumi flash stepped behind her and brought his hand down on her neck impaling her spine. Shihoin looked out of the corner of her eye with an expression of disbelief.

"Remember Ichigo…you're not fighting alone…" Rukia said before charging in. Takumi looked out of the corner of his eye as Rukia charged at him. "Howl to the midnight moon, let your voice be feared." He said, his zanpakuto formed into its shinkai state. Two bladed swords that combined into a double sided spear. White hilt and pure white blades laced with silver tribal marks on the blades sides. He twirled his zanpakuto in his hand before dashing forward himself, the white blade came into contact with Rukia's. The brute force of him overwhelming her as the ground cracked beneath her feet. Takumi, disconnected the blades and drove his left blade in Rukia's shoulder.

The agony of her voice drove Ichigo to release his bankai. Ichigo charged in and swung his blade at Takumi, missing as Takumi flash stepped out of the way. Takumi quickly appeared behind Ichigo swinging his spear like sword at Ichigo. Ichigo blocked the attack at the last minute and was pushed back. Takumi glared into Ichigo's eyes before flash stepping back. Ichigo's hollow mask appeared shortly after Takumi jumped back, the sight of the mask made Takumi freeze remembering the vasto lorde that killed his mother.

Ichigo charged at him as he just stood there with wide eyes of fear. Ichigo's sword was an inch away from Takumi when Takumi's eyes illuminated before he moved to Ichigo's side not using his flash step maneuver. Takumi struck Ichigo in the side sending him flying back, sliding across the ground. "Bankai….Shiori Okami!" Takumi yelled in anger, white flames engulfed him, blocking him from their line of sight. When the fire subsided Ichigo and the rest of the crew were caught off guard by Takumi's appearance.

His hair was snow white and he had wolf ears replacing his own. Wolf feet and tail were now in place, his red eyes stood out on his pale skin. Blades rested on his arms, almost embedded in his skin. Takumi stared at them with no emotion before the tips of his ears ignited in white flames, his wrists and ankles soon followed bursting into flames of pure white. Ichigo and everyone else tensed when he disappeared from their sight, only to reappear on Ichigo's side in the blink of an eye. Ichigo swung his sword at him but Takumi blocked it with his own.

"I can sense the fear in you….you should be afraid, Shiori Okami isn't the most powerful bankai, it's the most transforming…" Takumi said as he flash stepped to Ichigo's other side and kicked him into a building. Takumi turned his attention to Urahara and dashed forward at him. He swung his blade at him only to have it blocked, "Umm that's an interesting bankai you have there…" Urahara said holding Takumi back. Shenkei and Kajou were being tended to by Kira laying there afraid to move at the sight of Takumi. Takumi's change in appearance reminded Rukia all too well of the arrancar and espada.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo yelled as black spirit energy gathered around his hands. Takumi vanished from Urahara and appeared in front of Ichigo, "Call to the wind." White spirit energy against black spirit energy was the seen in front of Soi fon as she showed up feeling the immense spiritual pressure in the area. The power of the attacks clashing creating a strong wind that blew through Soi fon's hair as she looked up. She was frozen with fear as she saw Takumi fighting against Ichigo. She had never seen Takumi's bankai and it worried her that he wouldn't be the same after this.

**Ok this is a big action chapter and I did the best I could. I would like some opinions on Takumi's shinkai and bankai. If its good, bad, alright for the character. No one has reviewed since chapter four, and I've published four chapters since then so please review thanks! ;) ****J****J**


End file.
